Drunkards don't get kisses
by NothingbutButterbeer
Summary: Parties were not really the Ghost King's thing-especially parties with liquor. Apparently, said Ghost King gets easily drunk, and when one is drunk, they don't tend to make the smartest choices. Nico di Angelo aka Ghost King found this out the hard way... In which Percy plays matchmaker, Nico can't hold his liquor, and Will receives a rather interesting wedding proposal. Solangelo


**Here's to the cliche drunk!Nico nobody asked for but needed anyway! (Oh, also let's pretend camp curfew doesn't exist for the sake of some cheesy Solangelo hehe.) Cheers! :P**

Parties were not really the Ghost King's thing-especially parties with liquor. Apparently, said Ghost King gets easily drunk, and when one is drunk, they don't tend to make the smartest choices. Nico di Angelo aka Ghost King found this out the hard way...

When Percy decided that the best way to cheer up the somber son of Hades was to force him to attend a party, Nico did everything in his power to steer clear of it. Unfortunately for him, however, Percy was a stubborn ass and would have none of his complaining.

"Nico, come on! Practically the whole camp is gonna be there!"

"Yeah, and I'm a part of that small percentage that isn't," Nico replied, swirling his morning coffee around his cup nonchalantly before taking a sip.

"So I'm guessing you haven't heard that a certain Solace will be there?"

Percy grinned as Nico choked on his coffee and sputtered," What? Wh-why does _that_ matter?"

Shaking with laughter, Percy just clapped a bewildered Nico on the back and said," Oh, Neeks. Well, I gotta go, but I better see you tonight!"

And with an exaggerated wink, he sauntered off, his signature smirk plastered to his face. Nico groaned, slumping against a tree. Well, now he would just _have_ to go to Percy's party... after all, there was no denying the spark Nico felt as he heard Solace's name...

* * *

"Hey! You made it!" Percy cried over the deafening music, grinning.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I really had a choice. You would have found a way to drag me along somehow," Nico grumbled, conveniently forgetting to mention that Will had quite a significant impact on his decision...

Percy, that moron, obviously saw straight through him and smirked, nodding to where Will was standing, idly swaying to the music. Gods... the way his hair glimmered in the lighting and _damn_ \- his eyes were lidded, his lashes fluttering with every breath...

Breaking his ghastly stream of thoughts, Percy chortled and gave him a smug grin. "Cocktail's on the far table, you know, for whenever you two lovebirds have time," he laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Nico just groaned, burying his face in his hands, and replied," Um, no thanks. I think I'll just... be anywhere but here right now..."

"Hey, whatever man," Percy laughed, ruffling the younger boy's hair playfully. Finally, he nodded in farewell, and Nico decided that he wanted to sulk over his life over a refreshing glass of punch. He couldn't help but glance back at Will one more time, however, and _dammit,_ _that Solace's tanned skin and lean muscle and shit did he have a fine-_ nope- Nico stopped himself, chiding his inappropriate behavior. _Punch. You're here for the punch. Nothing but the punch. Punch, punch, punch_.

Finally at the refreshment's table, Nico poured himself a large glass of a fruity-smelling punch. Settling down in a chair, he downed the entire drink in a matter of seconds and immediately knew something was off.

His head swayed, every thought instantly garbled up, and his throat burned. He didn't have much time to dwell on this however, since just as quickly as his discomfort had come, a high sense of euphoria replaced it. He barely had time to process the fact that he was drunk.

Instead, his every though went to the blonde-haired boy standing across the room. Why _was_ he so shy to speak to Will? What had been stopping him before?

Well, whatever it was, it wasn't stopping him now, and he was going to make it a point to talk to that _sexy piece of ass_ tonight.

Nico stumbled over his feet clumsily, ran into someone, and lost his balance every few seconds, but eventually, he found his way to Will. He snuck up behind the unsuspecting boy and wrapped his hands around Will's eyes, crying," Hey, Wiiiiiill! Guess whoooooo!"

Will yelped in surprise as a pair of cold hands covered his eyes, causing Nico to giggle, and faltered," Nico? Is that you?"

Nico giggled again, releasing Will from his clutch, and nodded vigorously. "Yeaahhhh. And you know what?"

Will had an amused look on his face as he turned to face the tipsy boy, and he laughed," What?"

"My braaaain's all funny."

Will burst out laughing, his blinding smile making Nico's heart flutter, and chuckled," You mean you're drunk?"

"I dunnoooo," Nico slurred, squinting his eyes accusingly at the punch bowl. "But you wanna know somethin' else?"

"Sure," Will grinned.

"You are a sexy piece of ass, and I would very much like to kiss your soft looking lips," Nico declared assertively, booping Will's nose.

Will's grin had turned into a shocked gawk, his blue eyes enlarged into discs, and his cheeks had turned an alarmingly bright red. "Oh... oh. Um, right, well... Ok, Nico, maybe you should rest..." he stammered, desperately trying and failing to call up his infamous doctor-mode.

Nico giggled at that. "Noooo, silly! Weren't you listening- I should kiss you!" He tried to reach up and kiss Will, but Will stepped back hastily and sent them both falling backwards.

Nico thudded onto Will's chest, and Will looked right about ready to kill himself, his breaths ragged and his heart pounding.

Nico smiled, his eyes crinkling and his cheeks flushed from the alcohol, and Will nearly fainted.

"You know, Wiiiiilll," Nico purred, tracing small circles on Will's cheeks," you're eyes are veeery pretty."

"Mmphhh," Will replied geniously.

"Light blue- like the sky when the sun is really really bright... but not like Percy's. Did you know I liked Percy?"

Will shook out of his daze and cocked an eyebrow. "Did you, now?"

"Yeaaaaah," Nico grinned, and distasteful thoughts clouded Will's mind.

"-but now," Nico interrupted Will's venomous thoughts," I like youuuuu, Willl!"

Will choked and sat up straight, causing Nico to fall back and straddle his lap. "D-do you, now?"

"Yuuuuup," Nico cooed, his fingers ghosting over the nape of Will's neck, sending shivers down the latter boy. Suddenly, Nico jerked up straight, grinning mischievously, and took Will's hand. He stood up, and Will- back in his stupor- blindly obliged, unable to take his eyes off the intoxicated- no, _intoxicating_ \- boy before him.

"I want some more punch!" Nico cried, punching a fist in the air with an odd gleam in his eyes.

Will narrowed his eyes. "Ah, is that what you drank?"

"Yup!"

"Well, seeing as how you are currently completely and utterly drunk, I'll pass-" but Nico was already dragging him towards the punch stand, bouncing giddily. He reached towards the ladle but Will slapped his arm away, earning an absolutely _adorable_ pout from the former. But Will forced himself to ignore how Nico's pink lip jutted out and how his chocolate-brown eyes widened, as if betrayed... and he declared," Nope. You are already as drunk as hell, and you should really get some sleep."

"But-"

"Nope. I'm dropping you off to your room right now."

Nico whined, peering back at the punch longingly, but followed Will outside, clinging to his arm.

Outside, Nico babbled incoherent sounds, strings of random words, and often enough, he would proclaim to Will," Willllll, I think I should marry you."- to which Will swallowed back his heart and just mumbled," Why don't we talk about that later..."

Finally at the cabin, Will led Nico inside and made sure he was all ready for bed before making his way to the door.

"Wiiiilll!" Nico cried.

Will turned around to find Nico sitting on his bed, frowning. "Can you stay?"

Chuckling to himself, Will walked back and settled on the edge of Nico's bed, stroking Nico's soft hair, and mumbled," Sleep, you moron."

Nico just hummed and closed his eyes, and in no time, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Fluttering his eyes open, Nico tried to sit up, and he immediately regretted it.

 _Shit._ His head pounded like crazy and his stomach felt like it had eaten itself.

Carefully, he sat upright and took a deep breath, trying to recall what had happened last night. When nothing came up, he panicked. Did he get hurt? Did he do something stupid? Was everything ok?

Peering out his window, he saw the moon mounted high in the sky, meaning it was still around midnight. Unfortunately for him, he also saw a familiar blonde figure dozed off on a chair.

What. The. Fuck.

Will was sleeping in his room. _Will was sleeping in his room_. _Why was Will sleeping in his room_?

So maybe Nico was overthinking things a teeny bit, but that didn't stop him from screeching, "WILL?!", startling the other boy.

Will jumped in his seat, his head jerking up and his sleepy eyes meeting Nico's alarmed ones. "Oh, hey, you're not drunk anymore."

What. The. _Fuck_.

"WHAT?" he yelled, causing Will to jump in his seat again. "DRUNK?"

Will stood up and shook his head, laughing nervously. "No, no! Don't worry, nothing happened."

"What do you mean- did I do anything embarrassing?"

At this, Will stilled and Nico mentally kicked himself. What had he done- oh gods, what if Will founds out-

"Well..." Will began slowly," you confessed your undying love and proposed to me... but other than that... I think you're fine!" he offered a sheepish grin that did nothing to console the fact that Nico wanted to fucking _die right now_.

What. The. _FUCK!? How did this even happen?!_

When Nico didn't reply, Will fumbled around a bit, fidgeting with his fingers," Erm, you all right?"

Groaning, Nico finally said," I don't remember a thing I did in the last five hours and apparently proposed to my crush, so _no_ , I'm very much _not_ all right!"

The room was immediately immersed in silence as both boys realized what Nico just said.

Will bit his lip trying to hide a smile," Y-your crush?"

Flumping into his pillow, Nico just yelled," Oh my gods! Just go away, I'm already dead!"

But Will had burst out laughing, and Nico peeked through his fingers to find the other boy grinning at him. "Nico-"

"Go away."

"Aw, but-"

"Go away."

"But I just-"

"Go awa-" but he was interrupted by hands turning him over and a pair of soft lips brushing over his own, and _damn_ , those fantasies about Will's lips did absolutely no justice to how perfect and sweet and warm they actually were.

Will nudged Nico with an elbow without breaking contact, and the latter scooted over to make space for the other to sit on the bed. But Will had other ideas as he pushed Nico onto his back and crept over him, his hands making their way up Nico's hips. Breaths shallow, Nico shivered at the ghost of a touch, carding one hand through Will's blonde hair and cupping the blonde's cheek with the other.

Will broke away, grinning when Nico whined in protest, but began a trail of kissed down his jaw, and Nico couldn't help but whimper tilt his head to give him a better angle. Will's tongue swirled over his pulse point, eliciting a low moan from the panting boy, and he sucked on the tender spots of his neck before releasing them with a lewd _pop_. His hands traced the curve of Nico's hips all the way up to his shoulders before they began their journey back down, and Nico hummed in pleasure, his own hands tracing nonsensical patterns on the nape of Will's neck.

Sighing, Will slithered off Nico and lay down next to him, their fingers entangled and their breaths ragged. "So?" he grinned.

"Hmmm?" Nico hummed sleepily.

"Your crush, eh?"

Nico groaned and slammed his pillow into the side of Will's head, eliciting a low chuckle from him before the taller boy shook the pillow off and turned towards him, smiling.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Will crooned," Just so you know, you're my crush too.

"Out."

Will laughed," But-"

" _Out_."

With one last grin and a rather cheesy "goodnight kiss", Will sauntered over to the door, winking as he left. "Night, Nico," and the room was instantly filled by a pleasant silence.

Somehow, Nico couldn't find it in himself to sleep as he stared at the ceiling above him, a wide grin plastered to his lips (which were, by the way, slightly bruised now...), but he squeezed his eyes shut anyway, silently thanking whatever moron had spiked the punch.

 **Ayyy, hope y'all liked that. Please review and lemme know how it was or if you spot any errors. I'd really appreciate it! :D**


End file.
